Predator And Prey
by Delita-Rose
Summary: "Oh really now? Never? Then I'll never know that you've really experienced bad. I'll just have to follow you around until I see it happen. Even if it takes the rest of the year…I'll see you be bad Weasley. Even if I have to instigate it myself." One Shot.


Predator and Prey.

He was following her again, she could feel his eyes watching her and frankly it was creeping her out. Three weeks of being trailed around the castle could do that to a girl, three weeks of catching shadows move or noticing how in an empty corridor there were two sets of foot steps. Three weeks. Ginny was fed up.

"I know you're there" She was greeted with silence. Fine, if he wanted to play that game so could she. Ginny turned the corner rather quickly and dashed into a small alcove to wait, seconds later a warm body plowed into hers. She fell back, more from shock than anything, she caught herself on the wall scraping her palms but she was far to traumatized by the person in front of her to notice the pain.

"Malfoy?"

He coughed lightly to hide his embarrassment, this was not part of his plan. Follow her, his father said, keep track of the Dream Team…Report all of the goings on. Thus far he had nothing to report besides a few snogging sessions between Potty Head and Cho-Hoe. Draco had figured that maybe the youngest Weasley had more going on, she was most defiantly more amusing to follow and had a better ass than her brother. Although he'd never admit that thought out loud or the fact that he could compare the two.

"Malfoy?" She asked again.

"Yes? Or do you just like saying my name? Does is make you feel superior?" Cold, aloof, and sarcastic; best way to handle the situation. Malfoy's were rarely ever caught and this was an insult to his ego. She stared at him blankly for a moment, "Close your mouth Weasley, or are you accustom to the taste of flies?"

She sputtered, her cheeks going red. Good, as long as she was angry she wouldn't question him. "Excuse you! I'm not the one following a girl around in the hall ways. Are you really that in need of a lay?"

He choked back a laugh, it'd been awhile since anyone had spoken to him that way and he found that he liked her spunk; amusement flooded into his voice, "No, I just prefer a woman who's a goody two shoes. It's been awhile since I've had the innocent meat."

Ginny snorted, "Slags are all Slytherin has to offer, huh? Not surprising.", She paused a bit miffed, "I'm not nearly as good as you think I am."

"You're sweet and innocent. I've seen that much, so sweet it makes me sick. You're helpful and kind, always courteous of others. You don't notice the looks, the way these little boys clamber for your attention. You're oblivious."

"Evidently not, I noticed you following me." Ginny glanced up at him and asked incredulously, "Did you just compliment me? In a really strange way I think you did which is very strange. What do you-"

He cut her off quickly, "I find you to be an interesting specimen. In the last week, you've turned down three males. Three. Tell me you aren't innocent again and I'll have to do something I'm not going to regret." His eyes glittered at her, daring her to tell him exactly what he wanted to hear.

She backed up, finding herself pressed into the wall. Slowly she scooted towards the exit, preparing herself to make a quick get away if needed. Draco's arm came up so swiftly she flinched, he efficiently blocked the exit.

"I can be bad. Just not with you or any other Slytherin.", her retort made him smile.

"You're a liar. You haven't so much as kissed a boy. I'll bet you've never even seen the naked male body." He edged closer to her, hoping to get a rise.

"If you lay a hand on me, I'll bat boogie you then allow the twins to have their evil, wicked ways with you." Her threat told him plenty, she couldn't argue with him anymore and she was afraid. He found that he didn't like her fearing him, he wanted her to argue. He was a glutton for punishment, considering it was arousing to him. That thought stopped him cold, no…He forced himself to think of something disgusting. Potty and Cho-Hoe making out. He shivered and flinched. Much better.

She muttered softly , "I've been bad. Plenty of things have happened in which I've done terrible things. Things that have effected my family…Things I'm ashamed of."

The change in subject surprised him, brushing it off he continued on with his point. "But have you ever been bad for the sake of being bad? The good bad? The bad that empowers you and makes you feel alive…That's the bad you're lacking, Weasley. The bad you need." His voice in her ear sent shivers to places Draco Malfoy was never supposed to touch in any way, shape, or form. He was close, to close.

Ginny placed her hands on his chest, ignoring his sharp intake of breath she pushed against him. "Leave me alone."

He pushed for a rise, his voice flooded with sarcasm, "Little Miss "I've never done anything bad!" isn't about to let herself loose control and do anything wild. She'd never take a risk, never put her neck out there if it wasn't for the amazing dream team." Suddenly he turned serious and soft, surprising them both. " You'll never be bad for yourself…You're far to loyal for that."

"I've been bad Malfoy, the good bad…The bad that makes you quiver inside for more. It's an addiction and I'm not to fond of creating an addiction for myself." She glared at him, challenging him to say anything. "I've lost control before, you just weren't there for it. Nor will you ever be there for it."

"Oh really now? Never? Then I'll never know that you've really experienced bad. I'll just have to follow you around until I see it happen. Even if it takes the rest of the year…I'll see you be bad Weasley. Even if I have to instigate it myself. I'll stalk you." He pressed closer to her. "Just think about what I'll be doing in the shadows while I watch you. Think about that when you're in the tub. I do enjoy the show…"

Ginny's eyes widened then narrowed. "You'll leave me alone after I'm bad? And all I have to do is show you? One act of bad that's for me? You'd really call it being naughty…"

"Yes-" They rest of his snarky sarcastic reply was cut off.

Draco found himself pressed to the wall, his mouth covered with a hot wanton lips; lips that forced him to rethink his situation. His mind, which had been teetering at joy was now thrown into nothingness, he'd rather enjoyed arguing with her but this was beyond the pleasure he'd found in words. This silence suited him just fine. She plundered him, and he allowed it. His father would have been ashamed that'd he was allowing a Weasley to kiss him, (and kissing back for that matter.) but her last name had no meaning to him at that moment. She was simply Ginevra sweet succulent Ginevra.

She pulled away slowly letting her lips linger centimeters from his. Her eyes locked onto his and with honeyed eyes glazed she whispered huskily, "Don't ever tell me I haven't been bad, Draco Malfoy. I'll just prove you wrong."

Stunned and shaken, Draco Malfoy had a first; he was walked away from. He was left wanting more of a red headed beauty and knew he couldn't have it.


End file.
